


Summer Daze

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Summer Vacation, Sunburn, Sunscreen, Vacation, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan never really liked the beach. But when Hailey asks him to go, he can't say no.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	Summer Daze

Ethan had never been very fond of the beach. Maybe it was because at six, his back was so badly burned by the sun he couldn’t sleep at all for two weeks. Maybe it was because of the sand that had this annoying tendency to get absolutely everywhere. Maybe it was because of what the salt did to his hair. Maybe because it was always so… _crowded._ After all, the only one time he went in the past five years, sometime took a picture of him and posted him on the internet without a second thought.

Even so, when he and Hailey managed to score a vacation together for a few days, her first suggestion was to go to Cape Cod to be able to go to the beach and bathe inside the Atlantic ocean since it was only an hour and a half drive from Boston. Normally, of course he would’ve told her ‘no’ and explained why he didn’t want this sort of vacation. Unfortunately, he was only able to manage a ‘yes’ upon seeing the twinkling hope inside of her grass green eyes. And upon seeing her excitement, the attending thought he could let a little summer daze wash over him if it meant her happiness.

She had already prepared everything: she booked them a room, looked for some other things to do than the beach, searched for some restaurants… And she also bought a new bikini that he couldn’t wait to see.

After a short drive, Ethan parked the car in the parking lot of the hotel they were staying in. They both took out their suitcases and rolled them all the way to the reception. Once they got their keycards, the two doctors headed towards their room, settling their stuff next to the wall before Hailey took a sprint and jumped on the bed, sighing slightly before getting up and jumping once.

“Oooh, that’s a good mattress!” She approved, getting down.

“Do you… make a habit of jumping on beds?”

“When I feel like it! Which reminds me… I’ve seen a few trampoline centers…”

“No.”

“Oh, come on! It will be fun! Please?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” He conceded.

Opening their suitcases, both of them took out their bathing suits, rapidly changing. Hailey put on a dress over her bikini and slipped her feet in sandals. Ethan put on a plain t-shirt and hung a pair of sunglasses on it.

When they had everything, they headed out, walking a few minutes before getting to the nearest beach. Although he could already feel the sun burning him, he ignored it, thinking he would apply some sunscreen once they settle somewhere. They searched for a free spot for a few minutes, seeing how already crowded the beach was, but finally found one. While Hailey put down their towels, he took the umbrella he had bought just for the occasion and planted it in the sand, pushing it to make sure the wind wouldn’t blow it away.

That being done, he turned to Hailey, watching her take off her dress to only be in her blue bikini. Noticing him watching her, she smirked.

“So… I’m going for a dip.”

“Nuh-uh. First things first: sunscreen.”

“Oh, right! Good thinking.”

Ethan took off his shirt, settling it inside his bag with his phone before taking out the bottle of sunscreen he bought.

“SPF 70? You get burned that badly?”

“I prefer not taking chances. Besides, I’m not really a fan of tanning lines on myself.”

“I see… Well, fortunately for me, I brought my own trusty SPF 30 sunblock. Because, unlike you, I want to get tanned!”

“Suit yourself. Want me to help?”

“Only if I help you too!”

They started with her. While she was applying it on her arms, then legs, he focused on her back, applying it thoroughly across her skin. Lastly, he took care of her face, making sure to avoid the eyes. Then, they repeated the process with him, with her going all over his back and applying it on his face before pecking him, scrunching her nose directly after.

“Yuck, the sunscreen’s smell ruined everything. Anyway… I’m going in. Wanna join me?”

“Maybe later. I’ll stand back and read, for a while.”

“Suit yourself.”

With a wave, she turned around and started running towards the water. He followed her until she reached it and dove in, making him chuckle as he sat down, taking out the book he wanted to read.

A while later, someone sat right beside him. He looked up, seeing without a surprise Hailey with her wet hair loose, water drops over her body and the bottom of her feet covered with sand. She sighed.

“ _Ah_. You really missed something, the water is so good.”

“Judging by the weather right now… I’m sure it’s actually freezing.”

“It was just fine for me, to be honest.”

“Says the woman who never gets cold.”

“What can I say? There’s a reason why my friends back home nicknamed me Elsa! But for the record, full offense taken because ‘the cold never bothered _me_ anyway’ way before her movie came out!”

He huffed, shaking his head before closing his book and setting it down beside him. As he turned to her, her eyes widened before a goofy smile appeared, shortly followed by a snort.

“What?”

“You… really do get burned easily.”

She pointed at his chest, still trying to not burst out in laughter and, curiously, he looked down, gasping upon seeing that the shape of the open book was now proudly printed on it.

“What the hell? How can this even happen?” He asked, shock crossing his traits.

She didn’t answer, but instead, she laughed even harder staring at his expression. Then, he groaned upon realizing why this was happening: they forgot to switch the bottles. Instead of using his own SPF 70 sunblock, he used hers, not even thinking about it the slightest. People started to stare, so he decided to cover his chest while leaning towards the bag to get his shirt. Before he was able to do so, Hailey stopped him.

“No, no, no. I need a picture first! There’s no way I’m letting this ever go!”

“And there’s absolutely no way I’m letting you take one!”

“Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try!”

She rushed for the bag, diving her hand inside to look for her phone. Ethan reacted fast, putting his hands on her hips to pull her back, but she had the reflex to grab the bag, keeping it against her as she shrieked. The older doctor proceeded to tickle her, making her giggle and beg him to stop while still searching the bag for her phone. She was persistent, he had to give her that.

“Ah-ah! Got it!” She said, victoriously brandishing her phone.

Ethan gave up, knowing that there was no use in protesting.

“Let’s just get this over with. But seriously, do not show it to anyone.”

“I promise. It’s for my own personal use… And possibly your father’s. Alright, smile!”

“Excu-”

She took the picture, smiling before setting it down. He rolled his eyes, slightly shaking his head. Hailey leaned, giving him a peck before retiring. Just like every time she did so, he thought his head was spinning and he couldn’t help but smile tenderly, cupping her cheek and bringing her back to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She grinned, leaning her head against his as he started to shiver because of her cold body. Still, Hailey knew he would not let her go. After all, whenever Ethan Ramsey wanted something, he would do everything for it. Even let her chose where to go on a vacation.

“Thank you for agreeing to come here. I know you’re not especially fond of the beach.”

“What? How did you…”

“Your dad called this morning while you brought Jenner to Naveen. The surprise in the ‘he actually agreed to go?’ kind of gave it away.”

She cupped his two cheeks, staring right into his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve picked some other place we would have both agreed on.”

“Well… Sometimes… I simply want to make my girlfriend happy. Even if that means that, for a short amount of time, I have to bear with it.”

She smiled tenderly, biting her lip.

“I appreciate it, really. But seriously… It’s not just my vacation. I can come to the beach with my friends some other time. I want you to be happy too, Ethan.”

“I am. I promise.”

She smiled.

“You know what I meant. So… Next time, you pick the place. OK?”

“OK, but… Really… What matters most to me isn’t where I am. What matters most is that I get to be with you.”

“But getting away from the sun won’t hurt, huh?” She asked him, her brow lifting up.

“Indeed.”

“Well then… How about we go grab something? I’m starting to be hungry.”

“You stay here. I’ll go get us something. I’ll let you tan and dry up, for a while.”

“Thanks, love. Get me a sandwich, it will be enough. Oh, and a frozen lemonade, if there are any!”

Giving her one last peck, Ethan let her get on her towel as he put on his shirt and his sandals. He took his wallet, heading for the shack they passed on their way to their current spot. He waited for a few minutes before placing the order, paying soon after for the items.

Getting back to their spot, he couldn’t help but watch her as she lied under the sun’s warm light. Her blonde hair was just starting to dry up and he could already tell her skin was already getting darker. He smiled, watching her for a moment before he sat down, feeling the familiar daze he experienced almost everytime they were together.

But at the moment, he held onto it. And he knew he would always do because all that mattered was that this sweet summer daze never fade away.


End file.
